yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dice Masters
Dice Masters is a dice building game created by WizKids/NECA, LLC. Players collect cards and dice, released together in sets, to build a team and a dice pool. In 2015, Dice Masters released a series of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards and dice officially licensed from Konami. Cards feature artwork taken from the anime. Rules Available monsters * COMMON ** 9. Baby Dragon: Juvenile Reptile ** 10. Black Luster Soldier: Ultimate Soldier ** 11. Blade Knight: Lone Wolf ** 12. Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Terrifying Behemoth ** 13. Breaker the Magical Warrior: Mana Break ** 14. Buster Blader: Dragon Butcher ** 15. Celtic Guardian: Lightning Fast ** 16. Curse of Dragon: Bony Body ** 17. Dark Magician: Master Spellcaster ** 18. Dark Magician Girl: Arcane Companion ** 19. Doomcaliber Knight: Skeletal Warrior ** 20. Flame Swordsman: Master Swordsman ** 21. Gaia the Fierce Knight: Charging Stallion ** 22. Goblin Attack Force: Charge! ** 23. Harpie Lady: Cyber Slash ** 24. Harpie Lady Sisters: Triple Scratch Attack ** 25. Injection Fairy Lily: Rocket Attack ** 26. Jinzo: Cyber Energy Shock ** 27. Kuriboh: Yugi’s Protector ** 28. La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp: Loyal to his Master ** 29. Lord of D.: Dragon Commander ** 30. Man-Eater Bug: Insectoid ** 31. Marshmallon: Fluffy Fairy ** 32. Morphing Jar: Canopic Jar ** 33. Mystical Elf: Mystical Healing ** 34. Red-Eyes B. Dragon: Inferno Fire Blast ** 35. Ring of Magnetism: Sidekick Attraction ** 36. Saggi the Dark Clown: Sinister Jester ** 37. Sangan: Clawed Fiend ** 38. Summoned Skull: Intense Lightning ** 39. Time Wizard: Turning Back Time ** 40. Trap Hole: Deep * UNCOMMON ** 41. Baby Dragon: Soft Scales ** 42. Black Luster Soldier: Chaos Blade ** 43. Blade Knight: Solo Act ** 44. Breaker the Magical Warrior: Magus ** 45. Buster Blader: Dragon Slayer ** 46. Curse of Dragon: Dragon Flame ** 47. Dark Magician Girl: Powerful Sorceress ** 48. Doomcaliber Knight: Fiendish Fighter ** 49. Flame Swordsman: Flaming Sword of Battle ** 50. Gaia the Fierce Knight: Spiral Shaver ** 51. Goblin Attack Force: Goblin Squad ** 52. Harpie Lady Sisters: Triangle Ecstasy Spark ** 53. Injection Fairy Lily: Forced Injection ** 54. Jinzo: Mechanical Master ** 55. Lord of D.: Dragon Protector ** 56. Man-Eater Bug: Insatiable Appetite ** 57. Marshmallon: Malleable Monster ** 58. Millennium Puzzle: The Eternal Dungeon ** 59. Millennium Rod: Scepter of Supremacy ** 60. Morphing Jar: All-Seeing Eye ** 61. Mystical Elf: Everlasting Support ** 62. Obelisk the Tormentor: Fist of Fate ** 63. Ring of Magnetism: Action Attraction ** 64. Saggi the Dark Clown: Dark Light ** 65. Sangan: Zealous Supporter ** 66. Slifer the Sky Dragon: Growing Ever Stronger ** 67. Summoned Skull: Lightning Storm ** 68. Thousand Dragon: Inferno Flame Breath ** 69. Trap Hole: Shallow ** 70. The Winged Dragon of Ra: Solar Deity * RARE ** 71. Baby Dragon: Cute but Dangerous ** 72. Black Luster Soldier: Fearsome Fighter ** 73. Blade Knight: Last Man Standing ** 74. Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Monstrous Dragon ** 75. Breaker the Magical Warrior: Counterspell ** 76. Buster Blader: Dragon Executioner ** 77. Celtic Guardian: Silverblade Slash ** 78. Curse of Dragon: Skeletal Structure ** 79. Dark Magician: Dark Magic Attack ** 80. Dark Magician Girl: Dark Burning Attack ** 81. Doomcaliber Knight: Dark Cavalry ** 82. Flame Swordsman: Salamandra Flamestrike ** 83. Gaia the Fierce Knight: Dextrous Jouster ** 84. Goblin Attack Force: Unruly Throng ** 85. Harpie Lady: Flurry of Feathers ** 86. Harpie Lady Sisters: Trio of Terror ** 87. Injection Fairy Lily: Fairy Nurse ** 88. Jinzo: Trap Destroyer ** 89. Kuriboh: Explosive Body ** 90. La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp: The Power of the Lamp ** 91. Lord of D.: Dragonkin ** 92. Man-Eater Bug: Gaping Maw ** 93. Marshmallon: Bites Back ** 94. Morphing Jar: Field Reset ** 95. Mystical Elf: Protector ** 96. Obelisk the Tormentor: Fist of Fury ** 97. Red-Eyes B. Dragon: Claws of Steel ** 98. Ring of Magnetism: Monster Attraction ** 99. Saggi the Dark Clown: Dark Slayer ** 100. Sangan: Sacrificial Fiend ** 101. Slifer the Sky Dragon: Lightning Blast ** 102. Summoned Skull: Lightning Strike ** 103. Thousand Dragon: Noxious Nostril Gust ** 104. Time Wizard: Time Magic ** 105. Trap Hole: Wide ** 106. The Winged Dragon of Ra: The Most Powerful Egyptian God * SUPER-RARE ** 107. Obelisk the Tormentor: Intimidator ** 108. Slifer the Sky Dragon: Thunderforce Attack ** 109. Thousand Dragon: Noxious Vapor Gust ** 110. The Winged Dragon of Ra: Blaze Cannon * Basic Action Card ** 111. Change of Heart ** 112. Crush card Virus ** 113. Horn of the Unicorn ** 114. Mirror Force ** 115. Mirror Wall ** 116. Monster Reborn ** 117. Mystic Box ** 118. Spellbinding Circle ** 119. Swords of Revealing Light ** 120. Waboku Category: Games (real world)